


Bliss and Beauty

by Imhiriel



Series: Imhiriel's Drabbles [22]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, First Age, Gondolin, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-05
Updated: 2006-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5027227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imhiriel/pseuds/Imhiriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Tuor found in Gondolin, in Ondolindë.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bliss and Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> MEFAwards 2007: 2nd Place – Genres: Romance: Drabble

One look, and Idril had changed him irrevocably. No longer would he gaze upon the shining fountains of Gondolin and yearn for the boundless Sea.

Two feet, fleeting, dancing; two graceful hands weaving music into motion; two bright eyes laughing at him, laughing for him.

Three years passed in the Hidden Kingdom before Tuor felt her heart had turned to him, not afraid of whatever doom would come of their bond; steadfast, valiant lover, as Lúthien before her.

Four years after, the bliss of Gondolin, of Ondolindë, came true for him, too, when he received her hand in joyful union.

**Author's Note:**

> \- “It is said that Turgon appointed its name to be Ondolindë in the speech of the Elves of Valinor, the Rock of the Music of Water, for there were fountains upon the hill...” (Silm, Of the Noldor in Beleriand). According to the Index of the Silm, Ondolindë means “Stone Song” and was the original Quenya name.  
> \- “But so high did Tuor stand in the favour of the King that when he had dwelt there for seven years Turgon did not refuse him even the hand of his daughter...” (Silm, Of Tuor and the Fall of Gondolin)
> 
>  
> 
> _05.07.06 A drabble in honour of HASA’s fourth birthday. The prompt was: favourite character and the number four._


End file.
